Greenman
|image =Greenman.png |caption =Greenman |name =Greenman |species =Robotic Envoy |nicknames =Green Man, Gurinman |height = }} 45 meters |length =None |weight =90 kg 30,000 tons |forms =Human size, Giant size |allies = Godman |enemies =Numerous Go! Greenman , Gaira, Gabara, Sanda, King Kong, Minilla |relationships =God |controlled =Zarizon |Episode 33: Greenman vs. Zarizon}} |created =Unknown |portrayed =Koichi Sodeno |firstappearance =Go! Greenman |latestappearance=Go! Godman (2008 film) |suits = ShodaiGurin ShinsakuGurin |roar = }} Greenman (グリーンマン , Gurīnman) is a warrior mecha created by that first appeared in the 1973 and Nippon TV tokusatsu series, Go! Greenman. Name Greenman's Japanese name: Gurīnman (グリーンマン ) is a combination of "green," spelt in Japanese as Gurīn (グリーン ), and the English word "man." This most likely refers to him being built to look like a human man, and his mostly green color. Appearance Unlike Godman, who was conceived to resemble Ultraman, Greenman more closely resembles a Japanese Samurai. He has a bright, multicolored helmet with a cyan 'mask' which covers his eyes, and has an emerald or jade gemstone centered on it. At the top of his helmet is a crest from which reddish colored fur rests on. He wears a burgundy chestplate with orange patterning, which sits on top of his green suit, and has a red lamp in its center. This chestplate can open up to reveal an array of cannons, which Greenman uses in his 'Greenman Breaster' move. Greenman also possesses a belt similar to his chest plate, and upper-leg armor extends from it. He has silver gloves and boots, and a white scarf around his neck. In episode 1, Greenman vs. Garameddon, Greenman's strength is explained when Garameddon shoots Greenman with electricity. He is mechanical in nature, and has a complex network of machines inside his chest. Personality In Go! Greenman, Greenman is a robotic envoy of God and savior of Earth. He will stop at nothing to protect the children of Earth, resulting in the defeat of any monster that threatens their safety. Greenman also seems to have some-what of "emotions" such as in Greenman vs. Minilla, where Minilla's pacifier was taken from him causing the monster to begin crying. Instead of killing the monster, Greenman felt bad for it and let it live. But, Minilla was killed anyway at the hands of his master, and Greenman began laughing.The Return of Good Morning Heroes: Go! Go! Godman and Greenman box-set Disc 2 History ''Go! Greenman '']]Greenman was sent by God to Earth to protect the children there. He lives in space a short distance away from Earth. His arch nemesis, Maoh, the source of all evil in the world, has his loyal underling Cretin create to collect the blood of children. Greenman is then called by the children using two devices known as the Green Calls, and protects the children. Greenman then defeats the rampaging monster, and returns to his planet, awaiting another call from the children. Millennium Series Go! Godman (2008 film) '']]In the special, Greenman returned to Earth when Mika Ayase found and used one of the Green Calls, possibly suggesting that she was one of the kids who Greenman originally protected. The hero aided Godman in his combat with Gaira and Jilarji; though, his appearance wasn't much more than a cameo. Abilities Greenman is a strong and skilled fighter, but he also can use his electronics to conjure up a series of weapons and attacks. Size Changing Greenman can grow to giant size by saying "Greenman Giant Machine Change". He can also shrink back down to Human size, although it is never seen happening on screen. Flight Greenman can fly fairly fast, and even travel through space.Ike! Greenman episode 2 sub ita - Video - Trilulilu Greenman Breaster Greenman can shoot missiles from his chest by saying "Greenman Breaster". This attack is often used as a finisher move.Ike! Greenman episode 1 sub ita - Video - Trilulilu Ear Boomerangs Greenman has two red boomerang weapons on either side of his helmet. When taken out, Greenman can throw it. The weapon will explode on contact with anything.Cloud.real.com: グリーンマンの戦い②(緑の男vs.ZARIZON) by edymax Leg Arrows Greenman can fire arrows from his knees which impale opponents. This technique is known as Leg Arrow. Greenman Stick Greenman can summon a staff by saying the words "Greenman Stick". He can use it to battle his enemies with. Although rarely shown being used, the staff can fire explosive projectiles from its tip.Youtube.com: Gaira vs. Green Man by radioactivekaraoke Mouth Beam Greenman can fire a beam out of his mouth.Toho Special Effects All Monsters Encyclopedia Pg. 142 Fire Fighting Greenman can create a wall of blue flames from his hands by shouting "Fire Fight". This can also create a smokescreen which temporarily blinds the enemy.Youtube.com: Green Man vs. Gabara Part 1 by radiactivekaraoke Greenman Shock Greenman can shoot electricity from his hands. He summons this electricity by saying "Greenman Shock". This attack is also often used as a finisher move. Boomerang Turn Greenman can hold his two Ear Boomerangs in an 'X' formation, creating a beam of electricity which blocks enemy attacks. Eye Beam Greenman can shoot beams from his eyes. Awakening Greenman can awaken humans from sleep or any state of unconsciousness by waving his arms above them.Youtube.com: 行け！グリーンマン ベストシーン10＋グリーンマンの挑戦状 by Ikquedaisa9 Weaknesses *Greenman is weak to Garameddon's electricity beam. *Greenman is weak to Iho Killer's paralyzing patch. *Grenman is weak to Zarizon's mind control mist. Filmography *Go! Greenman'' *''Go! Godman'' (2008) Gallery Trivia *Greenman is Toho's first robotic tokusatsu hero. *In a similiar fashion to Ultraman, when Greenman is injured or weak, a red light on his chest begins to blink.Ike! Greenman episode 2 sub ita - Video - Trilulilu *Greenman's Ear Boomerangs play a similar role to Ultraseven and Ultraman Zero's famous Eye Sluggers. *Greenman's original voice actor only did the Greenman's voice for certain episodes, and for the rest of the series, Greenman was voiced by another actor. The two actor's voices were very much different, with the second actor's voice being much deeper than the first's. References Poll Do you like Greenman? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Greenman Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Kyodai Heroes Category:Television Monsters Category:Showa Series Category:Millennium Series Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Millennium Kaiju